Dance, needs & Pasion
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: Una noche puede que puede cambiarlo todo. Una noche donde nada será el todo y el todo será nada. Lujuria, pasión y calor. Sentir, solo sentir. UA. EWE. SLASH HP/DM muuuy ligero entre HP/OC.
1. Dance

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y solo la trama es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**PAREJA: **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy... HP/Otros (pasado)**  
RATED: ... MA ...  
SUMMARY:  
ADVERTENCIAS: LEMMON! SLASH!** O sea, sexo **GRÁFICO Y DESCRIPTIVO** entre dos chicos, sexo gay, boy/boy, male/male o como quieran decirle. Alusión a otras relaciones y parejas sexuales de Harry y quizás alguna de Draco. Caricias, besos y bastante coqueteo -mmm, calentura-, con OMC de parte de Harry pero no faje o sexo en sí. Un poco OOC. EWE. UA -en el sentido de que al no ser compatible con el epílogo habrá algunas menciones de cosas cambiadas. Como dije, SEXO GAY; besos, roces, frottage, mamadas, juguetes, rimming y mucho de todo lo que pueden hacer dos chicos cuando están calientes... Mmm... Fuera de eso creo que nada más así que, si no te gusta algo de esto solo tienes que ir y buscar otra cosa de tu agrado ok? Si te quedas y lees espero te guste y me dejes saber que te ha parecido =P

**N/A:** Bueno, esta es una idea muy caliente y con un final abierto que se me ocurrió el viernes a la noche y solo tuve que escribir porque me quemaba en los deditos =D ... Es una idea bastante normal, no sé si hasta cliché en la que dos chicos, dos antiguos rivales, se encuentran en un club donde van a liberarse en más de un sentido y que, sin quererlo ni saberlo terminan encontrando más de lo que esperaban. Las canciones usadas son de lo más caliente así que espero las tengan preparadas cuando aparezcan las menciones de las letras. En verdad suben la temperatura *_*... por lo demás, nada... espero lo disfruten y comenten. Besos y nos leemos abajo! G*

* * *

**ESTE ES UN REGALO PARA MI GORDO QUE ESTÁ CUMPLIENDO SUS 29 AÑOS Y QUE, AUNQUE NO LEA MIS LOCURAS SABE QUE SUBÍ ESTO POR ÉL -no importa que solo lea hasta acá =P jajaja-. 'Te amo muchísimo y a pesar de todo lo que pasamos espero poder de disfrutar de la familia que formamos juntos por muchos años más' Los mejores deseos de parte de Azul, Darien y míos ;)**

* * *

**CANCIONES UTILIZADAS**

**CONTROL -Puddle of mudd**  
**SWEET DREAMS -Marilyn Manson  
CLOSER -Nine Inch Nails  
SAVIOR -30 Seconds to Mars  
****CHANGES -Deftones**

* * *

¡Era inaudito! ¿Cómo era posible que, de todos los malditos antros, bares y lugares fuera a caer en el mismo que ÉL? Justamente ÉL. Definitivamente al maldito destino le encantaba burlarse una y otra vez de él y todas sus miserias.

Sin embargo, de seguro para todos aquellos que estén leyendo esta historia, la solución sería de lo más fácil ¿no? Digo, yo mismo me lo estoy repitiendo mientras mis pasos me conducen hacia delante y mi cabeza me grita que corra hacia atrás.

**_'Solo déjese de desperdiciar el tiempo y váyase Potter'._**.. me dirían algunos... Que la voz sonara como la de Snape fue más que un poco raro he de admitirlo.

_**'Lo único que tienes que hacer es voltearte y salir hacia otro lugar antes de que él te vea y todo estará bien y normal de nuevo, amigo**_'... dirían otros... Otros que, curiosamente me sonarían más como Ron.

_**'Ni lo sueñes Harry, tienes tanto derecho a estar aquí como cualquiera. Diviértete y no hagas ninguna tontería'..**_. sip, la voz de Hermione era la que sonaba más autoritaria. Siempre previendo cuando podría meterme en problemas innecesarios.

¡_Demonios_!

Yo lo único que había querido era ir a un lugar donde nadie me reconociera y solo dejarme llevar por un rato ¿Acaso era tanto pedir una sola noche de desinhibida diversión?

Seamos claros aquí y ahora ¡Quería coger! ¡Puta madre!

Seeh, así como lo oyen, o leen... o lo que sea. El único fin de esta improvisada pero muy necesaria salida fue para mojar la varita, atender al amigo, etc, etc, etc... ¡Solo quería un puto polvo!

Y, ahora que lo pienso ¡¿Qué carajos hace Draco Malfoy bailando en un antro muggle?! ¡Un antro MUGGLE GAAAY! solo para ser más precisos.

Sip, como lo ven -leen- y lo cuentan, el demasiado-famoso-para-su-propio-bien-niño-que-vivi ó, es ahora; el demasiado-famoso-para-su-propio-bien-niño-que-vivi ó... para-comerla. Sí, sí, ya he pasado por toda clase de bromas y ¿saben qué? ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA.

No, finalmente acepté que Ginny no era lo que buscaba para nada y que solo la quería pero como una amiga... el hecho de encontrarla sudada y gimiendo debajo de Dean fue un gran indicativo cuando en ese momento no se me movió un pelo. Bueno, sí, en realidad sí, sentí ira por andarme viendo la cara de idiota desde vayan a saber cuando y sentí alivio porque realmente la situación solo me hacía más fácil hacer lo que ya hacía un tiempo llevaba planeando. Es decir, cortar con ella y explorar opciones.

Pero eso no viene ahora al caso.

La cosa ahora era que yo solo quería venir y bailar todo descoordinado -porque sabía que no tenía el menor sentido del ritmo aunque me gustara la música y bailar-, hacer un ligue con un chico bonito que estuviera en busca de una buena noche de faena y luego ya volver a mi rutina de trabajo, amigos, responsabilidades y bla, bla, bla.

¡Y ahora todo estaba jodido por ver a este maldito hurón platino aquí, en el medio de una maldita tarima siendo el maldito centro de atención!

No me importaba el hecho de que cuando yo venía hacía exactamente lo mismo. Y no, no me importaba ni mierda si ahí coordinaba o no porque lo único que hacía era mover el culo y mover mis manos sobre mi bastante bien formado y tonificado cuerpo hasta que alguien me llamara lo suficientemente la atención como para ir de caza o dejarme cazar. Todo era un juego... Y me encantaba jugarlo... desde mi hermoso y sencillo anonimato.

—Joder Harry, hace tiempo que no venías tío.

Salté sin poder evitarlo cuando unas grandes manazas se plantan confiadas a cada lado de mis caderas, pero me relajo automáticamente cuando al volverme aún sin soltarme veo a quien me ha hablado.

—¡Lucien!

—Joder hermoso, hoy sí que estás como quieres bombón —alguien me susurra al oído desde atrás, y al instante sé de quien se trata.

—¡Matt!

—¿Has visto cómo se ha venido hoy amor? Seguro que hace tiempo que nadie le da una buena guerra y hoy quiere quemarse los poros —dije Luc abrazándome desde atrás dejando que mi cuerpo se relaje en su contra mientras veo a su pareja frente a mí con una enorme sonrisa.

Amaba a estos chicos. Eran cariñosos, atentos, sexys... y para nada celosos de compartirme su cama un par de veces.

Ellos fueron el primer trío en el que me metí y sin dudas del que más disfruté.

Eran geniales. Eran libres, y extrovertidos. Pero su pareja era lo más seria que podían ser. Tomar a un amante extra ocasionalmente entre ellos era solo un condimento que se permitían para salir de la rutina y no caer en estúpidas tentaciones, según me lo habían dicho luego de la segunda vez que me tuvieron jadeando entre sus sábanas.

—Pues sí, la verdad es que esta semana ha sido de locos y ciertamente necesitaba con urgencia el liberar algo de tensiones pero...

—Pero... —dijeron al unísono, algo que inevitablemente me dejaba una pequeña punzada de nostalgia al recordar lo mismo en los gemelos.

—Pero he visto a alguien que no esperaba y no creo que sea lo mejor que me vea de levante aquí justamente... quién sabe lo rápido que haría correr la noticia en donde vengo.

No, ellos no sabían absolutamente nada de mí siendo mago y toda esa mierda, aquí era semi conocido por Harry Black -un tributo a Sirius por supuesto-, pero sí sabían que venía a este lugar desde lejos para escapar de las presiones de mi familia y conocidos -entiéndase por Hermione y los Weasleys-. La verdad es que como siempre nos hemos encontrado en este club y luego en su cama no eran grandes los momentos en los que solo nos dedicábamos a hablar ¿ok? Lo cual era lo mejor.

—Vamos hermoso ¿qué podría hacer?

—Mmm... veamos, podría ir al periódico local con alguna foto mal tomada dando una perfecta descripción del lugar... o bien podría solo dejar corrr el rumor... Y de donde vengo cualquiera de esas son igual de malas —terminé por decir haciendo una ligera mueca al recordar todos los artículos que le había dado a Skeeter.

—¿Y quien es la pequeña víbora, si puede saberse?

Me reí. Matt jamás sabría lo sertera que fue la descripción que dio del rubio.

Señalé con un dedo el lugar donde el jodido Draco Malfoy se hallaba meneando el trasero y se tocaba como si fuera el único en todo el jodido lugar.

JODER. Me dolía reconocerlo, pero el rubio en verdad estaba como quería.

La ropa estaba escandalosamente apretada y la lucía como un maldito gigoló. Su pequeña remera blanca lo suficientemente ligera como para dejar entrever algo de piel y músculos cerca de la cintura y el pantalón, que por lo que podía ver era de cuero, entallando unas prietas nalgas respingonas y un paquete que, si era todo verdadero, estaba más que bien equipado.

Bufé ante la injusticia de mi penosa situación.

Prácticamente tuve una erección desde el momento en el que me dispuse a vestirme para venir y ahora estaba más muerto que Walt Disney frizado al pensar en tener que esperar como mínimo una semana o dos más -dependiendo de los turnos de guardia que me diera mi mentor en San Mungo- en poder tener algo de caza decente.

—Woow hermoso, una lástima que sea así porque sino fácilmente podrías echarle mano ¡Está como quiere el mocoso! —gritó/babeó Matt al seguir mi dedo.

—See, apesta ser yo, de enserio. Yo solo venía a echarme una noche de campeonato y ahora vaya a saber cuando pueda tomarme toda una noche de nuevo.

—Pueees... siempre podrías venir a echarte unos polvos con nosotros cariño. Sabes que en nuestra cama eres más que bien recibido... cuando quieras —susurró Lucien sobre mi oído derecho echando una larga lamida al interior cuando terminó de hablar.

No pude evitarlo, me estremecí y medio jadeé en su contra.

Ellos solo sonrieron como unos malditos depredadores al verme hacer aquello. Mi falta de control a sus pequeños estímulos ya les indicaba claramente a que nivel de necesidad estaba.

¡Y joder que estaban buenos! Pero no, hoy no quería echarlo con ellos... quería coger a alguien nuevo, alguien que me hiciera hervir la sangre con la anticipación de la caza. Alguien que me estimulara hasta que perdiera la razón.

¡Al carajo las consecuencias! Vine por un polvo y como que me llamo Harry James Potter que iba a tenerlo. De todas formas si el rubio iba a salir con el cuento más vale que lo hiciera con una buena historia.

Asentí para mí mismo y les mostré a ambos hombres una sonrisa que rivalizaba con las suyas.

—¿Saben qué...? ¡Al carajo las consecuencias! Estoy harto. Vine a bailar y a follar y lo voy a hacer, y si el maldito hurón quiere decirle a todos pues que lo haga, a fin de cuentas ya estoy cansado de solo hace lo que todos quieren.

Bien. Se sintió jodidamente bien decir todo aquello. Fue catártico. Y era cierto.

Yo no había dicho nada en el mundo mágico sobre mi sexualidad por complacer a los demás y darles a todos un poco más de la máscara de héroe perfecto. Sobre todo no quería decepcionar a los Weasleys, pero ya iba siendo hora de que me aceptaran como era o que se fueran al carajo. Hasta aquí les llegó el mártir -me dije envalentonado-.

—Wow, wow, wow, alto ahí bombón ¿estás seguro de ello? Si dices que este rubio tiene tanto poder como para hacerte noticia puede que...

—No Matt, cualquier cosa que haga termina siendo noticia. En este caso solo sería más verdad que todo lo que dicen de mí —vi sus caras de desconcierto e hice una mueca mental—. Miren, solo vamos a divertirnos ¿ok? Ya les contaré luego si pasó o no algo ¿de acuerdo?

—Como quieras —dice Luc.

—Pero...

Matt. Siempre mucho más sobre protector de lo que parece.

—No Matt, él ES adulto y bien puede follarse a quien quiera. Míralo, está todo estresado, deja al chico que se divierta en paz ¿vale?

Me encantaba esa vena mandona de Luc. En la cama podía hacerme vibrar de placer solo son sus órdenes susurradas.

—Bien. Pero quiero que nos des uno de tus shows cariño. Si vas a fregarte mejor que lo hagas a lo grande ¿no? —preguntó acercando su rostro al mío moviendo las cejas burlonamente.

Reí como un chiquillo. Con ellos era fácil serlo.

Aquí era tan libre que podía decir y hacer cosas que en mi vida me hubiera creido capaz de hacer o decir. Y ellos a pesar de follar conmigo como iguales fuera de la cama me trataban como una especie de hermano pequeño. Quizás fuera por eso que ya hacía un tiempo no habíamos tenido más que unos cuantos franeleos y besos aquí y allá pero nada más. No que me importara. Me gustaban de cualquier manera.

—¿Los tres? —pregunto con picardía. El calor y la necesidad volviendo con fuerza.

—Uy, uy, uy... alguien lo quiere picante hoy —me guiña Matt dándome solo un roce de labios.

Y joder, con solo eso mi pene pareció querer comenzar a retorcerse de primaria necesidad.

—Vamos, dejen de dar vueltas y comiencen a molerse... quiero ver un buen show —nos dijo Luc de lo más sonriente.

—¿Qué dices, cariño, podremos darle lo que quiere?

—No lo sé... dímelo tú, si puedes —contesté mientras me zafaba rápidamente del castaño detrás mío y me abalanzaba hacia la boca del joven rubio con mechones rojos frente a mí. Tomando sus caderas casi con rudeza mientras aplastaba su pelvis contra la mía y creaba el roce que nos despertaría a ambos.

El gemido que escapó de sus labios, audible aún a pesar del ruido, fue más que estimulante.

—Aahhh... sí que estás que quemas hoy hermoso —comentó el rubio mirando embobado hacia mi boca.

Sonreí de lado al verlo. Sabía lo que le gustaba. Conocía aquellos puntos en su piel. Conocía como se movía cuando quería más o cuando necesitaba respirar.

—Vamos a la central ¿quieres? —ronroneé en su oído pero aún así lo suficientemente alto como para que Luc escuchara también.

—Vayan yendo, hablaré con Rick y le avisaré que están camino a un numerito —dijo riendo mientras se lamía los labios rosáceos.

El castaño se giró y fue donde sabíamos estaba la cabina del DJ mientras nosotros ya nos íbamos encaminando a la central.

La central era una tarima que estaba más bien camino a un pequeño escenario que solo encendía sus luces cuando era pedido y por alguien que ya se sabía podría mantener el control en el lugar. Lo había usado un par de veces solo y otras cuantas con ellos dos así que me encontraba cómodo con lo que se venía. El rubio platino rápidamente siendo empujado al fondo de mi mente cuando la necesidad comenzaba a crecer implacable en mí, casi al punto de dejarme ciego a todo lo demás.

Ese era el fin de venir a este tipo de lugares. El olvidarme de todo. El solo dejarme ser como quería y sin consecuencias. Solo existir y disfrutar. Buscar y dar placer, dependiendo de mi estado de ánimo.

Habíamos llegado.

La sección estaba casi en total penumbra.

Sonreí.

La voz del DJ anunciando que habría un pequeño show de parte de dos de sus VIP conocidos en la tarima central y que disfrutaran mientras pudieran... no supe porqué dijo eso pero no me importó tampoco.

La música empezó.

Sexy era decir poco.

La reconocí y volví a sonreír al mismo tiempo que tomaba las caderas del rubio frente a mí para dejarlo de cara a la gente -si es que alguno ya miraba-, y me colocaba detrás comenzando a cantar la letra mientras ondulaba mis caderas y masajeaba la carne expuesta sobre la cintura del pantalón con mis pulgares. Colándolos bajo la tela y burlándome de los estremecimientos que provocaban.

_**.**_  
_I love the way you look at me/**Me encanta la manera en que me miras**  
I feel the pain you place inside/**Veo el dolor que tienes dentro**_  
_**.**_

Las luces se habían encendido y nos apuntaban desde el primer acorde y ahora lo único que resonaba en mis oídos era la letra, la sugestión... la invitación de la letra a los sentidos.

_**.**_  
___I need to feel you/**necesito sentirte**  
You need to feel me/**Necesitas sentirme**  
I can't control you/**No puedo controlarte**  
You're not the one for me, no/**No eres el indicado para mí, no**_  
_**.**_

Eso era, en 'ese' momento necesitábamos tocarnos, sentirnos como hacía tiempo no lo hacíamos pero plenamente conscientes que todo esto era solo parte de un acto más y que fuera de él éramos buenos conocidos y ocasionales compañeros. Nada serio. Cero dramas. Solo lujuria y aceptación.

.

___I can't control you/**No puedo controlarte**  
You can't control me/**No puedes controlarme**  
I need to feel you/**Necesito sentirte**_  
So why's it involve you and me…/**Entonces porque involucrarnos tú y yo...**

.

Mis manos recorrían impunes sobre todo el frente del rubio que aún seguía delante de mí mientras su trasero seguía ahora mis balanceos al ritmo de la canción. Mis labios arrancando gemidos y jadeos bajos cuando le mordisqueaba la sensible piel de la nuca expuesta que sabía salada y picante por el sudor y la propia piel y estremeciéndoce un poco más cuando mi lengua invadía sus oídos dejando un rastro húmedo de saliva en él para enseguida soplarlo con aliento frío.

_**.**_  
_I think you know all of the rules/**Creo que sabes todas las reglas**  
There's no expressions on your face/**No hay emociones en tu rostro**  
I'm hoping that some day you will let me go/**Espero que algún día me dejes ir**  
Release me from my dirty cage/**Liberarme de tu sucia jaula**_  
_**.**_

Mis dedos ahora jugando y levantando el borde de la remera estrecha hasta exponer sus pezones que podía sentir claramente enhiestos contra mis palmas y sobando y apretando aquí y allá. Deleitándome en tocar los puntos exactos que sabía le dejarían sin sentido y anhelante de más... preparándolo para cuando viniera su pareja a reclamarlo como sabía que pasaría. Y preparándome yo también para dejar este lugar listo para la caza de mi compañero de esta noche.

_**.**_  
_I love the way you look at me/**Me gusta la manera en que me miras**  
I love the way you smack my ass/**Me encanta la manera en que golpeas mi culo**  
I love the dirty things you do/**Amo las cosas sucias que haces**  
When I have control of you/**Cuando te controlo**_  
_**.**_

Y como decía el tema yo solo me solté y me dejé llevar sabiendo de antemano que Matt me seguiría el juego porque la escena era solo el preludio de una noche por demás caliente.

Girándolo fuerte y rápido dejé que mis manos cayeran fuerte sobre su muy generoso y cuidado trasero, solo para escuchar en respuesta un sonoro gemido en el costado de mi cuello que reberveró por toda mi piel.

Juego o no esto estaba hecho para encendernos. Para calentarnos.

Estaba hecho para disfrutar.

Rápidamente y tal como la melodía sugerente crecía y ascendía, Matt dejó caer su cuerpo contra el mío en su totalidad. Restregándose como animal en celo mientras ambos saboreábamos el hecho de sentir nuestras pollas chocar firmes y duras aún por a través de las telas y capas de ropa y nos comíamos con la mirada.

Nuestras bocas conectándose de manera sucia, dejando que rastros de saliva corrieran por nuestros mentones.

Sus manos ahora firmes en mi cabello. Tironeándolo como sabía le gustaba.

Mis manos, cavando groseramente entre sus nalgas.

Era como tener sexo con ropa y todos lo sabían.

Un faje público.

Casi me heché a reír cuando por pura casualidad miré hacia un lado y vi al rubio Slytherin mirando embobado hacia nosotros. Por su cara pude ver que aún no tenía ni idea de quien yo era. Bien. Podría disfrutar tranquilo de jugar un rato más.

La canción estaba terminando y automáticamente enganchada a otra que el DJ sabía me encantaba que ponga cuando estaba solo allí.

Nos giré.

Mi espalda dando al 'público' una impresionante y generosa muestra de mi culo mientras sentía las manos de Matt liberar mis cabellos para trazar los músculos de mi espalda hasta bajar y apretar mis nalgas, atrayéndome ua vez más hacia él con el movimiento y haciéndonos jadear desvergonzadamente a ambos con ello.

_**.**_  
_Sweet dreams are made of this**/Dulces sueños están hechos de esto**_  
_Who are I to a disagree**/¿Quién soy yo para no estar de acuerdo?**_  
_Travel the world and the seven seas**/Viajando por el mundo y los siete mares**_  
_Everybody's looking for something**/Todo el mundo está buscando algo**_  
_**.**_

Un pellizco particularmente fuerte me hizo reír antes de bajar la cabeza para morder sus hinchados labios.

Él gimió en mi boca. Y me encantó.

_**.**_  
_Some of then want to use you**/Algunos quieren utilizarte**_  
_**.**_

Me encantaba cada maldito segundo de mis escapadas.

_**.**_  
_Some of then want get use by you**/Algunos quieren que los uses**_  
_**.**_

Amaba la libertad que me brindaban.

_**.**_  
_Some of then want to abuse you**/Algunos quieren abusar de ti**_  
_**.**_

No había profecías. Ni mortífagos. Ni un loco megalómano psicótico tras de mí. Ni héroe. Ni expectativas. Ni trabajo... No había nada más...

_**.**_  
_Some of then want to be abused**/Algunos quieres que los abuses**_  
_**.**_

... No había nada más que la esencia de solo ser.

Gemir. Acariciar. Tocar. Lamer.

Era esencial... y eso estaba bien con él. Nunca había podido tener cosas esenciales en su infancia. Y muchas veces tampoco en su adolescencia. Así que ahora era el momento.

Y él lo aprovechaba.

_**.**_  
_Sweet dreams are made of this**/Dulces sueños están hechos de esto**_  
_Who are I to a disagree**/¿Quién soy yo para no estar de acuerdo?**_  
_Travel the world and the seven seas**/Viajando por el mundo y los siete mares**_  
_Everybody's looking for something**/Todo el mundo está buscando algo**_  
_**.**_

Sí, él estaba buscando algo. Aún no sabía qué exactamente pero sabía que lo necesitaba

Mientras tanto él estaba ya falto de aire por la necesidad de solo tirar al rubio al piso y follárselo allí mismo. La urgencia corriendo por su sangre, espesa y caliente.

Necesidad.

Simple y básica necesidad.

Piel.

Él tocaba piel y gemía aún más por el calor abrasador y la humedad del sudor.

Y otra canción comenzaba.

¡Y joder con el Rick y sus canciones calientes!

_**.**_

_You let me violate you**/Me dejas violarte**_  
_You let me desecrate you**/**__**Me dejas profanarte**_  
_You let me penetrate you**/**__**Me dejas penetrarte**_  
_You let me complicate you**/**__**Me dejas complicarte**_

_**.**_

Mis bolas se sentían como carne al fuego por el apriete casi grosero al que se veían confinadas por el pantalón que llevaba.

Ni hablar de mi pobre pene que se sentía duro y pesado... y muy muy dolorosamente doblado.

_**.**_

_(Help me...)**/Ayúdame**_  
_I broke apart my insides**/Me rompo desde dentro**_

_**.**_

La sonrisa de Matt frente a mí se amplió cuando lo vi mirar por sobre mi hombro y supe entonces que esta canción me llevaría al límite.

Y no pude estar más feliz al respecto.

Calor denso y asfixiante me comprimió desde detrás.

_**.**_

_(Help me...)****__**/Ayúdame**_  
_I've got no soul to sell**/No tengo alma que vender**_

_**.**_

El peso de un cuerpo que me abarcaba por completo.

Casi lloriqueé cuando sentí la candente forma gruesa de la polla de Luc apretándose contra la raja de mi culo al mismo tiempo que el ya muy excitado miembro de de Matt se apretaba contra la mía propia.

_**.**_

_(Help me...)****__**/Ayúdame**_  
_The only thing that works for me**/La única cosa que funciona para mí**_  
_Help me get away from myself**/Ayúdame a alejarme de mí mismo**_

_**.**_

¡Merlín!

La letra.

La música.

El calor.

El ruido de fondo.

La presión que sentía en cada parte de mi cuerpo tanto por delante como por detrás por estos dos hombres que parecían ser el pecado y la lujuria hechas personas.

Joder, si no supiera que en verdad eran solo muggles me hubiera apostado todo a que tenían sangre de íncubos, velas, sirenas, o algo.

Más y más manos recorrían mi cuerpo ya fuera sobre la tela o sobre la misma piel.

Un apriete en el culo me hizo elevar las caderas para apretarlas certeramente contra las del castaño mientras otras manos grandes y muy muy calientes iban subiendo por mi abdomen y comenzaban a pellizcar mis tensos pezones.

_**.**_

_I wanna fuck you like an animal**/Quiero cojerte como un animal**_  
_I wanna feel you from the inside****__**/Quiero sentirte desde dentro**_  
_I wanna fuck you like an animal****__**/Quiero cogerte como un animal**_  
_My whole existence is flawed****__**/Mi exstencia entera está defectuosa**_  
_You get me closer to God****__**/Tú me acercas a Dios**_

_**.**_

Sí, podía recordar perfectamente aquellas noches apasionadas que habíamos pasado juntos, los tres ¡Y joder que empezaba a tener ganas de una buena repetición!

Matt me estaba pagando duro toda la excitación que le había prodigado en las canciones anteriores eso era seguro, en cambio, se podría decir que Luc había llegado a su punto bueno solo con vernos excitarnos y tocarnos entre nosotros. Como fuera yo estaba más que feliz de ser el centro de sus atenciones.

Mi boca se vio tomada con fuerza hacia atrás pero rápidamente dominé el beso. Matt realmente no era demasiado dominante, prefería dejarse hacer y disfrutar, y sí, quizás tuviera que ver con que él era el pasivo en su relación el 95% del tiempo. A mí en cambio me iba tanto un papel como el otro dependiendo de mi humor... Y hoy quería dominar. No importaba que en aquellos momentos me dejara hacer con Luc porque así era con él y era como, costumbre. De ahí que insistiera en buscar otra presa para hoy. Alguien sexy pero resistente ya que tenía mucha tensión para descargar.

Bajar y subir. Menear y alejar. Moverse. Acercar. Tocar, lamer, acariciar. Atraer.

_**.**_

_Through every forest**/A través de cada bosque**_  
_Above the trees**/Sobre cada árbol**_  
_Within my stomach**/Con mi estómago**_  
_Scraped off my knees**/Raspando mis putas rodillas**_  
_I drink the honey, inside your hive..**./Bebo la miel, de dentro de tu enjambre**_  
_You are the reason I stay alive**/Tú eres la razón por la que sigo vivo**_

_**.**_

Para cuando la canción terminó yo me encontraba al borde de mi necesidad con manos sobre mi piel sudorosa y una lengua castigadora en mi boca.

Pero eso fue todo. Y ellos lo sabían.

Notas de un nuevo tema comenzaron y enseguida me vi cambiando de lugar con el rubio para quedar expuesto ante la muy ansiosa y caliente multitud.

Aún podía sentirlos a ambos gimiendo y jadeando detrás de mí ya en su nube privada.

No les presté atención.

Bailar. Bailar y sentir era todo lo que quería. Ahora. YA.

_**.**_

_Until you crash**/Hasta que te estrelles  
**until you burn****__**/Hasta que te quemes**_  
_Until you lie****__**/Hasta que mientas**_  
until you learn**__****/Hasta que aprendas**  
_Until you see****__**/Hasta que veas**_  
until you believe**__****/Hasta que creas**

_**.**_

Descargar los problemas. Alejar todos aquellos recuerdos que aún me quitaban el sueño aunque todos creyeran que no.

Alcanzar aquello que hace tanto sentía escapar.

_**.**_

_Until you fight****__**/Hasta que pelees**_  
until you fall**__****/Hasta que caigas**  
_Until the end of everything at all**/**__**/Hasta el final de todo**_  
_Until you die****__**/Hasta que mueras**_  
until you're alive**__****/Hasta que vivas**

_**.**_

Joder, había venido para disfrutar no para comenzar a psiconoalizarme... de nuevo.

Jadeaba en busca de aire por el solo hecho de moverme acariciándome a mí mismo, perdido completamente en la densidad de la acción.

Puta madre ¿qué me pasaba hoy? ¿Porqué hoy era, distinto?

_Malfoy _-susurró mi mente agitada.

El rubio. Él había logrado mezclar aquí todo aquello de lo que quería escapar por al menos un par de horas preciosas. Y la maldita serpiente tenía que venir a joderle la noche. Arrg.

_**.**_

_Until you give****__**/Hasta que des**_  
until you've used**__****/Hasta que te utilicen**  
_Until you're lost****__**/Hasta que te pierdas**_  
until you lose**__****/Hasta que pierdas**  
_Until you see how could you believe****__**/Hasta que veas como puedes creer**_  
_Until you've lived a thousand times_**___/Hasta que vivas miles de veces_**  
_Until you see the other side****__**/Hasta que veas el otro lado**_

_**.**_

Moví mis caderas sin parar y tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás. Las luces jugaban creando sombras tras mis párpados cerrados, eran como flashes de cámaras incesantes. Me mareaban. Me encerraban.

Me encantaba.

_Después iré a encontrar quien me acompañe esta noche... después_ -pensé totalmente entregado a las palabras que resonaban en todo el lugar.

Pero al parecer no, porque en cuanto terminé de pensar en aquello pude sentir como manos suaves y alargadas tomaban mis caderas tirándolas hacia atrás, hacia el cuerpo caliente y un miembro excitado que me esperaba como saludo de bienvenida. E, instintivamente, supe que no eran ni Luc ni Matt por lo que solo me tensé un póco durante unos segundos antes de relajarme y comenzar a tomar el control sin variar mi posición.

_**.**_

_Until the truth becomes a lie****__**/Hasta que la verdad sea mentira**_  
_Until you change****__**/Hasta que cambies**_  
_until you deny****__**/Hasta que lo niegues**_  
_until you believe****__**/Hasta que creas**_

_**.**_

Menear el trasero y dejar que mis brazos se elevasen hacia su cuello para acariciar la suave piel de la nuca.

Subir y bajar dejándole sentir en sus manos mi ya muy sudada y caliente piel.

_Retirarme_.

Mis ojos seguían cerrados pero mis sentidos estaban completamente alertas y al máximo en sensibilidad.

Me giré y, tomándome de sus hombros me dejé caer hacia atrás, chocando mis caderas hacia la suya y dejando mi cara hacia donde sabía estaba la pista de baile llena de lujuriosas miradas tanto en mí como en quien fuera mi acompañante mientras que me dejaba estar allí, completamente expuesto ante quien fuera que estuviese ante mí.

_Libre_.

A esta altura me importaba un carajo si Malfoy me reconocía, me sacaba fotos o si llamaba a a todo el mundo mágico para que me vieran.

Mi vida era mía y me había costado horrores conseguirla.

_**.**_

_This is my chance, this is my chance**/Esta es mi oportunidad, esta es mi oportunidad**_  
_I'll take it now because I can**/La tomo ahora porque puedo**_

_**.**_

Realmente nunca me había importado mucho que el resto del mundo mágico supiera pero lo hice por respeto. Lo que ahora me era confuso era no saber ya respeto por quien ya que aquellos que consideraba familia ya lo sabían... y aún estaban allí para mí.

Bah, no era el momento para pensar en aquello.

Volviendo con fuerza hacia arriba dejé mi mejilla rozar la suya en una caricia tierna que no coincidía en nada con la pasión que el ambiente cargaba pero que, extrañamente sí nos quedaba.

Me solté y lo fui rodeando hasta quedar a su espalda...

—¿No miras? —preguntó una voz sexy y ronca como el infierno en mi oído. Al parecer mi acompañante me había mirado durante todo el proceso y lo encontró quizás ¿extraño? puede ser pero no iba a abrir los ojos por el momento ya que me gustaba la sensación de intriga que había creado. La magia sin serlo.

—No. No por ahora —susurré con mi propia voz caliente sobre la concha de su oreja, alegrándome mucho cuando lo sentí estremecerse contra mi piel.

Mmm... mis labios prontamente encontraron su destino hacia su cuello suave y caliente expuesto como un gran y delicioso banquete hacia mí. Mis manos en cambio decidieron explorar sus formas, sus puntos. Se podía aprender mucho de una persona por solo concentrarse en el tacto.

Caderas estrechas y casi delicadas. Abdomen plano y firme que realmente era muy sensible si el jadeo sonoro que escuché fue una indicación. Vello en la cintura baja del pantalón me hizo sentir un tirón en mi polla ya de por sí dolorosamente dura de todo el jaleo.

Pezones duros y aparentemente muy muy sensibles junto con un pecho ligeramente marcado con poco y fino vello. Brazos firmes. Un culo de infarto; si la dureza que sentía bajo mis manos era una indicación. Muslos firmes y espalda bien formada. Una cintura fina... y piel salada. Intoxicante.

Entre mi inspección había bajado aún por detrás de él masajeando y delineando cuanto podía solo para volver a subir levantando por los lados su remera y saboreando con mi lengua su piel desde el mismo coxis hasta sus homóplatos para enseguida pasar la prenda por su cabeza y depositar solo un besito por debajo de su nuca.

Sus brazos se habían elevado entonces hacia atrás, hacia mí mientras dos únicas palabras se iban repitiendo una y otra vez hasta llegar al final de la canción.

_**.**_

_Save Me**/Sálvame**_

_**.**_

Él jadeó cuando pellizqué un pezón.

Yo gruñí cuando su culo se me apretó.

Él se apretó cuando la canción finalmente terminó.

Y yo... abrí los ojos... y la magia terminó.

_Malfoy_.

El nombre resonaba en mi cabeza una y otra y otra vez.

* * *

**JA y solo JA xD... See yo otra vez =P.**

**Q les pareció? ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO!**

**Vale, voy a aclarar. Esto estaba pensado como para salir en un OS pero no pareció funcionar teniendo en cuenta el largo... y no me gusta hacer OS kilométricos así que decidí -recién, jejeje-, dividirlo en dos o tres partes. Todavía no sé si solo voy a seguir desde aquí o si el siguiente será desde un punto de vista de Draco y luego unirlo a lo que originalmente sería el final. Bien podrían dejarme su opinión al respecto xD**

**Seee, es algo completamnete vano y no con muuucho contexto, solo lo necesario para darle base porque es solo algo sexy y caliente... y sexoso como el infierno ok? No hay drama, no mucho humor, no mucho de nada realmente más que el vivir el momento al límite =P**

**Sé que a mucho/as no les gusta eso de poner las canciones pero, en verdad les recomiendo usarlas porque le dan todo un clima distinto (aparte de un orgasmo musical jajaja, joder, amo esas canciones, son taaaaan sexys!) **

**Bueno, aquí estoy, esperando sus hermosas opiniones -sean cual sean-...**

**Besos y cuídense, ok?**

**Nos leemos!**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	2. Needs

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y solo la trama es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**PAREJA: **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy... HP/Otros (pasado)**  
RATED: ... MA ...  
SUMMARY:  
ADVERTENCIAS: LEMMON! SLASH!** O sea, sexo **GRÁFICO Y DESCRIPTIVO** entre dos chicos, sexo gay, boy/boy, male/male o como quieran decirle. Alusión a otras relaciones y parejas sexuales de Harry y quizás alguna de Draco. Caricias, besos y bastante coqueteo -mmm, calentura-, con OMC de parte de Harry pero no faje o sexo en sí. Un poco OOC. EWE. UA -en el sentido de que al no ser compatible con el epílogo habrá algunas menciones de cosas cambiadas. Como dije, SEXO GAY; besos, roces, frottage, mamadas, juguetes, rimming y mucho de todo lo que pueden hacer dos chicos cuando están calientes... Mmm... Fuera de eso creo que nada más así que, si no te gusta algo de esto solo tienes que ir y buscar otra cosa de tu agrado ok? Si te quedas y lees espero te guste y me dejes saber que te ha parecido =P

**N/A para este cap:** Nada... Muuuuucho histeriqueo y algunas revelaciones veladas. Mucha estimulación... ya verán cuando lean. Según lo que creo solo queda un cap más... quizás, si el maldito lemmon se me hace muy largo serán dos. No lo sé porque lo estoy escribiendo sobre la marcha por más que la idea ya esté ok? Espero opinen a ver que les ha parecido!

* * *

No tenía sentido.

¡No tenía ningún jodido sentido!

¡Mierda!

¡Joder!

No estaba borracho. No estaba drogado. No había tomado ninguna maldita mala combinación de pociones, humos o hechizos. Y estaba malditamente seguro de que NO estaba delirando. Entonces, ¿Por qué? No entendía. No podía entenderlo.

¿Por qué carajos Malfoy se le había acercado, se le había _apoyado_... y había 'bailado' con él de entre todas las personas?

¡Por las bolas de Merlín si incluso había sentido su incipiente erección contra la mía!

—Bueno, por lo menos sé que no estabas fingiendo cuando tenías los ojos cerrados —comentó con una sonrisa ladeada que así como le quedaba de sexy me daban ganas de borrársela de un buen y seco puño en la quijada.

Mi mente estaba en completo caos y mi cuerpo solo parecía estar en shock o algo porque no podía registrar que ni un solo músculo de mi cuerpo se moviera en lo más mínimo ni para respirar.

Esto... esto era... ¡Esto era demasiado! ¡Era una completa locura!

¿Estaría soñando?

Mmm... quizás, sin dudas había tenido unos cuantos sueños descabellados antes -aunque este se llevara el premio-. De todas formas el hecho de estar soñando era sin dudas mucho más factible que esta muy improbable realidad donde MAAALFOY de todas las personas se hubiera cruzado conmigo en un maldito antro muggle gay y que, como si fuera poco, se decidiera por acercárseme a 'bailar' y a coquetear conmigo como si no supiera quien era y...

¡JODER! ¿Y si en verdad no se daba cuenta de quien era? Quizás estuviera borracho ¿no? Ciertamente tenía que reconocer que no me había cruzado al rubio en lo más mínimo desde hacía años y que no estaba vestido como en ese entonces, ni siquiera como vestía normalmente en esos momentos de mi rutinaria vida. Ufff, lo mejor era aclarar ahora los tantos... y seguramente ver la cara de asombro y muy posible repugnancia ante lo que había hecho el honorable heredero valdría la pena todo este colapso mental que me estaba viendo obligado a vivir.

—Ehh... mmm... Hola Malfoy...

Confieso, me sentía como un maldito cobarde en ese preciso instante. Allí, expuesto ante demasiadas curiosas miradas, las luces apuntándonos, la música aún lasciva y sugestiva, con mi ropa ajustada y tan condenadamente llamativa para su propósito original... Y ahora, el estar ahí, frente a mi antiguo némesis que esperaba estuviera suficientemente borracho como para olvidar todo este penoso incidente y que...

—Hola Potter... —ronroneó el rubio.

Todo pensamiento más o menos racional se escapó por completo de mí con solo esas dos malditas palabras.

¡Joder y la puta Morgana!

¿Malfoy no estaba borracho? ¿Sabía quién era? Un momento, si él sabía de entrada entonces, ¿por qué...?

—Espera ¿Sabes quién soy?

See, quedé como idiota, lo sé ¡Pero es que el shock estaba resultando ser demasiado!

Malfoy se rió. SE-RIÓ.

—Por supuesto que sé quien eres Potter ¿Acaso pensabas que no te había reconocido? ¿O pensaste que estaba borracho o algo así?

—Bueno, cualquiera de esas opciones me parecía mucho más lógica que el creer que que tú fueras a elegir acercárteme y solo... bailar, y... ¡Joder Malfoy! ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?! —gritó cuando vio como el rubio se me acercaba de nuevo cerrando así la poca distancia que yo había logrado conseguir antes en medio de la conmoción.

—Me encanta verte todo desconcertado por la improbabilidad de que me haya acercado a ti, de que esté lo suficientemente cerca como para poder oler tu piel, de que hayamos bailado... que te haya tocado... pero sencillamente prefiero volver a esta última parte que es mucho más divertida que escuchar toda la lógica detrás...

—¡Merlín! ¡Estás loco! —volví gritar entre asombrado y ya un poco asustado. Esto estaba resultando ser demasiado extraño... incluso para él.

—No —dijo entonces el rubio suspirando antes de acercarse aún más mientras notaba como ambos terminábamos retrocediendo hasta casi salir de la central antes de que lo escuchara hablar directamente en mi oído cuando ya no pude retroceder más al quedar contra una de las tantas columnas del lugar. Hablando bajo y haciéndose escuchar con claridad a pesar del ruido y todo lo demás—. No estoy loco Potter. No estoy borracho. No estoy drogado... Ni tampoco ninguna otra cosa que se te haya ocurrido. Lo que sí estoy es caliente como el infierno después de verte bailando aquí por lo que me han parecido horas con esos dos tipos que parecen tener más que una historia contigo. Estoy jodidamente duro como mármol después de escuchar demasiados malditos comentarios a mi alrededor sobre lo bien que bailas —dijo acercando sus caderas y golpeándolas de manera certera y directa—, y lo bueno que eres besando —acercó sus labios aún más a su sensible lóbulo—, y que al parecer das unas mamadas de campeonato —lamió la carne que allí tenía para luego soplar su cálido aliento encima—... y que follas como el maldito infierno, cosa que lamento decir nunca lo creí posible pero que, por lo que tuve que escuchar de todos esos comentarios es más que increíblemente cierto... Y yo quiero eso Potter... quiero TODO eso.

De golpe sentí manos firmes sobre mis caderas y un apriete que me hizo jadear al tocar su erección con mi ahora nuevamente semi erecto miembro. Sus palabras habían logrado hacer maravillas en mi anatomía aún después de la muerte súbita que había pasado al saber quien era.

Pero... aún si mi cuerpo respondía... mi mente era un hervidero de palabras incongruentes que extrañamente eran las mejores opciones que reflejaban mi verdadero estupor y desconcierto ante todo esto.

¡Oh bueno! Al menos así fue hasta que el maldito hurón ladino tomó mi nuca y aplastó mi boca contra la suya, aprovechando el pequeño grito de sorpresa que me había arrancado para incursionar su habilidosa... ehh... maldita, sí, maldita, lengua viperina suya.

¡Maldición!

¡Y joder con el maldito hurón albino! ¿Dónde carajos habrá aprendido a mover así la lengua? -pensé distraídamente mientras sentía ese músculo húmedo y ágil hacer torsiones increíbles dentro de mi pequeña boca ansiosa-... ¡¿Y qué otras muchas cosas podría hacer con ella?!

¡NO! ¡No podía rendirme así como si nada! ¡Cómo si todo esto no fuera... una locura! ¡Una completa e irracional locura!

Pero... esa boca. Sus manos...

Mi cuerpo ardía de deseos mundanos.

Deseos sucios y muy muy carnales, cabe añadir.

Y de pronto, olvidando el lugar, la gente, los problemas subyacentes que pudieran surgir luego, mi mente solo conectó unas de muy necesarias neuronas con su correspondiente sinapsis y solo una pregunta cruzaba como disco rayado por mi mente caótica y porque no admitirlo, condenadamente lujuriosa; '¡¿Por qué carajos no?!'

¿Por qué demonios no podía permitirme tomar lo que al parecer el rubio estaba dando y deseando tan libremente?

Después de todo, el rubio siempre había sido una especie de sucio deseo secreto en sus años mayores de escuela, e incluso un tiempo después.

Un capricho podría decirse... pero un capricho del cual de pronto le surgía la ansiada posibilidad de darse el gusto.

Con esos pensamientos girando por mi mente, mi cuerpo respondió al reto autoimpuesto y comencé a volver a tener el control sobre mis funciones. Tomando el control perdido de las cosas.

Con mi lengua ahora saliendo gustosa y participativa ante la batalla y mis manos apretado su agarre por cuanto centímetro llegaba a tocar de piel conseguí por fin un sonido de lamento necesitado vibrante y cálido dentro de mi boca.

No me dejé pensar mucho más. Quería escuchar más de esos lamentos, más de esos quejidos. Quería más de esta aldita serpiente rastrera...

Aferrando ambas manos en su poposo pero muy atractivo culo, masajeé un poco mientras soltaba su boca al escucharlo jadear pero sin desprender mis labios de su caliente piel. Bajando por su mentón y siguiendo por el lado de su mandíbula fui dejando un rastro de humedad hasta llegar a la muy sensible piel detrás y debajo de su oído para que pudiera sentir y oír contra él mi pesada respiración.

Jugaba con él.

Era noche de caza después de todo ¿verdad?

Aunque... estaba seguro de que el rubio creído había asumido ya otra cosa si todo el dominio anterior era una especie de indicación. Mmm... tendría que sacarlo de su error sin dudas.

—¿Me deseas? —pregunté casi en un ronroneo, soplando sobre su piel y sonriendo al sentirlo vibrar con un evidente estremecimiento que me encendió aún más que esa puta boca deliciosa.

—Oh sí... —gimió el rubio chocando sus caderas de manera pesada y casi errática. Una vez más intentando reotmar el cotrol sobre él.

—Mmm... ¿Estás seguro Malfoy? —pregunté mordiendo el lugar donde el pulso latía mientras mis manos apretaban sus caderas para dejarlo quieto al ras de mí. Tenía que hacerle entender en lo que se estaba metiendo.

See, al parecer toda esa cosa honorable y un poco estúpida todavía seguía profundamente arraigada en mí. Como sea...

Antes de que Malfoy pudiera contestarme lo apreté fuertemente una vez más y volví a susurrar contra él mi muy específica necesidad.

—¿Estás seguro que me deseas Malfoy? ¿Me deseas tanto como para dejarme enterrar en tu piel? —el cuerpo en mis manos se tensó de inmediato contra mí— ¿Estás seguro de que me deseas tanto como para tener mi polla enterrada en lo más profundo de ti?

—Yo no...

Decepción. Fuerte y clara decepción, eso es lo que sentí con aquellas dos muy pequeñas y reveladoras palabras. De todas formas seguí...

—¿Me deseas al punto de caer en tus rodillas y lamerme hasta que me venga en esa muy talentosa boquita tuya? ¿Deseas que te agarre y te folle duro contra cuanto lugar encuentre? ¿Deseas que me entierre tan hondo en ti que te haga ver estrellas y te olvides de hasta quien eres?

Sí, sí. Ciertamente a mí la posición no podría importarme menos. Arriba o abajo siempre le sacaba el mejor provecho y goce. Pero hoy era distinto, hoy ya había venido con el claro impulso y deseo de poseer, no ser poseído. Y no iba a renunciar a ello por el hurón.

Además, después de tener ese cuerpo entre mis manos lo quería aún más. Quería reclamar ese culo refinado. Quería marcarlo. Quería poseerlo de tantas maneras que con solo pensarlo mi polla saltaba de tensión dolorosa.

Suspirando por lo bajo y ya resignado me alejé apenas lo suficiente como para encararlo de frente y ser directo con él.

En un pensamiento remoto y aislado pensé; _'¡¿Cómo demonios llegamos ambos a esta situación?!_', me daban ganas de gritar de solo pensarlo.

—Mira Malfoy, creo que no me has agarrado en una buena noche para ti. No que haya algún momento en concreto para el caso —murmuré por lo bajo— pero, la cosa es, que hoy es día de caza. **MI** caza. Hoy follo yo. Generalmente me importa un carajo siempre y cuando pueda echar un polvo de ensueño. Placer es placer. Pero hoy vine con ganas de follar duro. Vine con la clara idea de encontrar un niño bonito de culo apretado y bien dispuesto que tenga ganas de pasar una larga noche de faena sin restricciones ni remilgos... Y, por como te pusiste en cuanto dije lo de antes asumo que tú no serás.

—Pero... yo escuché...

'_Pobre_' -pensé un tanto divertido, el rubio se veía tan contrariado y fuera de su elemento que daba risa y pena. El pobre hurón se veía tan, desorientado, ante alguien que al parecer por vez primera en su muy pijuda vida le ponía un alto y le negaba lo que aparentemente tanto quería.

—Sí, sí Malfoy, y estoy seguro que escuchaste bien ¿de acuerdo? Tengo más de una historia en este lugar y sí, follo muy bien según me han dicho, muchas gracias. Pero NO soy una maldita PUTA Malfoy. Yo _ELIJO_ a quien llevarme a la cama y cómo estar con esa persona. A quién tomar y a quien dejar que me tome. No sé que te ha llevado a pensar que solo por el hecho de que te hayas acercado y coqueteado conmigo como si nada en toooda nuestra muy larga y jodida historia significara absolutamente nada y fuera a dejarte hacer lo que se te diera en gana... o no, borra eso, retiro lo dicho, es obvio que siempre has conseguido lo que querías y por eso solo asumiste demasiado, demasiado pronto. Pero, como sea, yo no te voy a seguir el juego serpiente —dije sonriendo de lado a pesar de que realmente quería gritar de frustración. Mentalmente viéndome como un jodido niño de cinco años haciendo un berrinche. Y quizás un puchero porque, de pronto y de la nada yo también había estado casi, CASI a punto de conseguir un pequeño dulce negado desde hacía mucho. JODER. Me encogí ante eso—. Como dije, hoy vine con ganas de follar largo, duro y por tanto tiempo como pueda... y tú, por como te comportas, creo que es obvio que **no** eres esa persona.

—Pe...

—¡Joder Malfoy! ¡Déjalo caer! —me reí. Si por el ruido envolvente que nos rodeaba se difuminaba el ligero toque histérico de mi voz era solo algo pequeño por lo que agradecer.

Toda esta situación era desconcertante y bizarra. Era entrar en completa paranoia o largarse a reír. Opté por lo segundo porque realmente amaba mi cerebro y cordura como estaba... o bueno, casi como estaba... y porque quería seguir siendo lo suficientemente lúcido como para tratar de dilucidar que carajos había pasado esta noche una vez que estuviera lo más sobrio, tranquilo y solo posible. Y, si no fuera porque todo en el ambiente me decía lo contrario ya hubiera pensado que se me habían zafado todos los tornillos o que estaba delirando... gravemente. Quizás me había enfermado y estaba con una fiebre altísima y, por consecuencia, delirando como un loco... quizás.

Nuevamente le atajé en cuanto vi que estaba a punto de hablar una vez más.

Extraño... ¿Desde cuándo Malfoy soportaba tan bien un rechazo? Y peor ¿Desde cuándo era que podía ser tan malditamente insistente con lo de metérmela a mí? ¿Qué acaso no recuerda nada de lo enemigos jurados y toda esa mierda?

Me estremecí al pensarlo pero rápidamente hice como si nada fuera de normal pasara, como si esto fuera algo de todos los días -sí, claro-, y hablé con una pequeña sonrisa planteada en el rostro.

—Mira, ok, ok, quizás podamos darnos un faje rápido en los baños si quieres... pero luego ¿vale? Quizás incluso otro día. Quiero ir por allí ahora.

De verdad... ¡Esto era taaaan irrisorio! ¡Surrealista! ¿JODIDAMENTE DEMENCIAL!

Increíblemente aún medio sonriente había comenzado a girarme para alejarme en el momento en el que en verdad quise alejarme de aquel rubio tentador antes de ceder y solo terminar tomándolo allí... y tal vez, y solo tal vez hasta dejarlo tomarme a mí; fue cuando un fuerte apretón, que más bien parecía boa constrictor de lo fuerte que me apresaba, me tomó y tiró hasta quedar yo ahora de espalda a la pared con una muy, al parecer cabreada serpiente frente a mí mientras que yo me quedaba allí viendolo al más estilo bobo que pudiera tener, estaba seguro de ello porque podía sentir el tirón de mi quijada por estar demasiado abierta y la leve tensión de mis párpados que me decían que los tenía demasiado incómodamente abiertos también.

—No.

—¿No?

—No —dijo Malfoy ante mí apretando su propia quijada en respuesta.

Y ahí lo supe. Estaba jodidamente seguro.

El hurón estaba drogado con algo serio.

No creía que se anduviera metiendo cosas muggles así que, ¿Un hechizo? ¿Una poción quizás?

Podía ser. Había visto ya infinidad de casos que habían terminado mal por pociones en mal estado o hechizos mal elaborados en San Mungo.

Suspiré derrotado recomponiendo mis facciones a un estilo más profesional y me relajé un poco aún sintiendo el apriete de acero en mi antebrazo.

_¡Joder! ¡Y ahí se va yendo mi noche desenfrenada! Arrg..._

—Está bien. De acuerdo Malfoy ¿Por qué no me dejas que te acompañe a San Mungo para que puedan revisarte y ver que tienes? ¿Quieres avisar a alguien?

—Potter tú...

—Oye, entiendo si no quieres que nadie sepa que nos hemos encontrado aquí así que no te preocupes por eso porque yo no voy a...

Una boca tan caliente que casi le quemaba se adueñó de sus sensibles y, renuentemente dispuestos labios, haciéndolo callar de la manera más efectiva. Con un beso demoledor de sentidos e integridad.

—Maldito... y estúpido, Griffindor... de pacotilla.

Confuso por el beso y las reacciones del rubio casi ni noté cuando él comenzó a tironearme hacia una zona un poco más alejada y oscura donde aún no había la suficiente gente como para sentirse apretado... y la que estaba allí estaba demasiado metido en sus asuntos más bien privados como para andarles prestando la debida atención.

Para cuando quise reaccionar me sentí nuevamente aventado contra una sólida pared en mi espalda.

Mmm... quizás el rubio también estuviera deseando o buscando una noche ruda.

Era una pena que nuestros _gustos_ no convinieran esta noche.

—¿Mmm?

_Sí, Harry, qué genialidad de ti ¿No será mucha plática de tu parte?_ -pensé irónicamente mientras trataba de hacer a mi pobre cerebro volver a funcionar.

—No Potter. No iremos a ningún otro lugar que no implique una maldita cama en un cuarto privado y quizás un buen baño perfectamente equipado. No estoy drogado, hechizado, bebido, maldecido, ni nada. Lo que me pasa es que estoy terriblemente caliente. Nada más y nada menos que eso. Y sí, sé perfectamente que parece una completa e irracional locura pero no me importa. No me importa una jodida mierda ya. Llevo años aguantándome las ganas de escucharte gemir junto a mí, para mí. Por mí. Años de querer ver como te retuerces de placer bajo mis manos y labios. Años de seguir por imágenes todas las malditas hazañas que aún sigues haciendo como el maldito héroe que siempre has sido. Años de enterarme por chismes transgiversados a cuanto culo te mueves e incluso de algunos a los que les has dejado que te lo hagan a ti. Y no, no me importa cuán loco me creas. Primero no pude acercarme a ti por la maldita guerra. Depués porque en verdad creí que lo tuyo no era jugar con varitas, cosa que por cierto me alegra que no sea. Luego porque fui un paria y un renegado de todo que no podía ni soñar con estar a menos de cien metros de ti sin resultar linchado por toda una furiosa orda de fans. Luego porque pensé que...

No. Malfoy no podía estar declarándose a él, allí; así. No Draco Malfoy ¡No el jodido hurón albino de entre todas las improbabilidades!

No. No, no, no.

—Vine aquí especialmente para, intentar...

—Malfoy...

—¡No! Eres, eres como... ¡una maldita obsesión! No me importa si me crees loco o lo que sea y sé que me estoy rebajando como nunca me creí capaz de hacerlo ¡Pero ya no aguanto! —gritó entonces para mi completa consternación mientras una de sus manos tomaba mi mejilla y la otra mi cadera. Se sentía... erróneamente bien, si es que eso tenía algún maldito sentido en absoluto.

—Lo siento. Nunca supe...

Él se rió. Un poco histérico diría yo.

—Maldito Potter. Siempre el San Potter ¿verdad? —susurró con los labios pegados a mi piel.

No dije nada. Todo esto era demasiado.

_Y yo que solo pensaba en salir una noche para follar. Sí, claro, ya debería de estar acostumbrado y resignado a que nada saliera como yo pretendo ¿cierto? Pero noooo..._

—No sabes lo que fue verte allí. Moviéndote tan lascivo y despreocupado contra esos dos. Ver tu piel brillante de sudor y como disfrutabas de los roces, las caricias insinuantes —dijo mientras se acercaba a dejar besos ligeros por toda mi mandíbula—. Y no sabes cuanto disfruté cuando finalmente me acerqué a ti y tú solo seguiste bailando con placer y con los ojos cerrados. Te he deseado por demasiado maldito tiempo Potter y no estoy dispuesto a dejar pasar la oportunidad —sentenció mientras bajaba la cabeza hasta mamar mi cuello y chupar con fuerza mi nuez de Adán—. No hoy... No ahora.

Joder.

Esto era...

Y yo... yo _quería_...

Quiero, pero...

Y él...

Y, ¡Oh joder! Sus manos...

¡Mierda!

¡Jodeeeer!

—Vamos Potter, sé que tú también me deseas. Puedo sentirlo —dijo apretando mi preciado paquete que para ese entonces ya se encontraba nuevamente duro como el cemento y pesado como un bloque, y caliente, y apretado... y muy, muy necesitado. Necesitado de encontrar algún tipo de liberación, sea cual fuera.

Pero no cedería. No ahora al menos. No en eso...

Esto era como otra lucha de patio de escuela con la única diferencia de que ahora luchábamos por el poder de dominar al otro y no por ver quien era mejor o peor.

Mucho mejor. Mucho más excitante.

A carajo las consecuencias.

Malfoy no tenía ni la más puta idea de en lo que se había metido.

Lo deseaba, eso era innegable. Mi polla estaba tan dolorosamente erguida que temía se me quebrara por seguir tan confinada dentro de aquellos apretados y rígidos pantalones. Podía sentir como el líquido se escurría por la punta mojando mis bóxers y aumentando la sensación de sucia humedad.

Y cuando él tomó una vez más mi boca con la suya, cuando su lengua caliente y resbaladiza se aventuró entonces dentro de mí... fue ahí cuando ya me importó un reverendo carajo si él en verdad estaba maldito, drogado o lo que fuere. Él sería mío... y quizás hasta me dejara ser suyo, eso ya lo vería luego... por el momento...

Por el momento era la maldita hora de que me hiciera cargo de la inusitada pero realmente deseada situación.

Yo le había avisado.

Ahora tendría que aguantarse porque, esta vez... esta vez era yo el que no lo dejaría ir hasta no saciar mi propio placer. Mi propia sucia obsesión.

El maldito Draco Malfoy iba a terminar siendo mío HOY... y pobre de aquel que se atreviera a interponerse. Ni siquiera el rubio sería ahora capaz de detenerme. Estaba cegado. Me sentía tan terriblemente tentado.

Mi sangre rugía en mis sienes.

Mi boca dejó escapar un largo sonido que reconozco fue más como un rugido o bramido.

Mis manos fueron rudas cuando de imprevisto nos giré hasta dejarlo a él contra la pared a mi entera merced.

Esto sería sucio.

Esto sería rudo.

Esto sería solo calor, placer, dolor.

Esto sería completa pasión.

Esto lo sería todo porque dudaba de que fuera algo más allá del hoy.

Esto tendría que ser.

Furioso con mis propios pensamientos simplemente dejé caer mi cuerpo hacia adelante hasta cubrirlo por completo desde las rodillas hasta la nariz. Sintiendo su dureza contra la mía. Sintiendo su agitada respiración en mi piel sudada.

Sintiendo que mi maldito control se escurría por entre mis dedos y que si no hacía algo pronto terminaría violándolo allí mismo sin importarme ya nada.

Nunca había sentido mi cuerpo arder tan mal. Nunca había sentido mi sangre correr así por dentro de él.

Nunca había sentido este apriete en el pecho de querer agarrar, apretar y marcar a alguien tan mal.

Siempre sería el maldito hurón.

Siempre sería él quien le viniera a desbaratarle el mundo.

Un jadeo tembloroso resonó en mi oído y me costó horrores comprender el significado de que quería decir...

—Vámonos... ahora.

¡Por Merlín! Casi dejó de respirar.

—¿Tu casa o la mía?

No importa realmente. Cualquiera que fuera el resultado sería igual. Malfoy jodido hasta el seso y él marcando su nívea y suave piel.

—Agárrate.

Oh no. Él no iría a...

—Malfoy van a ver...

Demasiado tarde, el tan conocido y odiado tirón en el centro del estómago lo sacudió antes de que el mundo se tornara en una borrosa visión...

Bueno... por lo menos ahora solo tendría que preocuparse de hacer que el rubio no muriera de placer...

... Cosa que quizás fuera más fácil si él no quisiera hacerle todo lo que pensaba hacer.

Bueno... realmente solo quedaba esperar ¿verdad?

La alta cama con colcha de brillante raso negro y doseles con tela de plata le llamaba...

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Provocador.

Altanero.

Sabedor de sus encantos.

_Hermoso._

—Oh, sí... Malfoy, vaya que sí.

—Y a qué esperas...

—Malfoy... Draco... Tú no tienes ni la más puta idea de en lo que te has metido. Ni la más puta idea...

Un chillido indigno fue todo lo que llegó a salir de los labios del rubio un segundo antes de que MI boca posesiva se lo tragara... junto con todo lo que saliera a partir de entonces de él.

_**Ni la más puta idea...**_

* * *

** ¡Muchas gracias a quienes han leído, agregado y comentado! **

**Espero les haya gustado. Nos leemos pronto!**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	3. Pasion

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y solo la trama es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**PAREJA: **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy... HP/Otros (pasado)**  
RATED: ... MA ...  
SUMMARY:  
ADVERTENCIAS: LEMMON! SLASH!** O sea, sexo **GRÁFICO Y DESCRIPTIVO** entre dos chicos, sexo gay, boy/boy, male/male o como quieran decirle. Alusión a otras relaciones y parejas sexuales de Harry y quizás alguna de Draco. Caricias, besos y bastante coqueteo -mmm, calentura-, con OMC de parte de Harry pero no faje o sexo en sí. Un poco OOC. EWE. UA -en el sentido de que al no ser compatible con el epílogo habrá algunas menciones de cosas cambiadas. Como dije, SEXO GAY; besos, roces, frottage, mamadas, juguetes, rimming y mucho de todo lo que pueden hacer dos chicos cuando están calientes... Mmm... Fuera de eso creo que nada más así que, si no te gusta algo de esto solo tienes que ir y buscar otra cosa de tu agrado ok? Si te quedas y lees espero te guste y me dejes saber que te ha parecido =P

**N/A para este cap: TODO lo mencionado arriba... SEXO en todos los estados.**

* * *

Calor.

Ardor.

Piel.

Sudor.

El chillido casi indigno que soltó en cuanto me abalancé sobre él fue tan rápidamente acallado por mi boca que por un segundo casi dudé de que realmente hubiera ocurrido.

Impulsado por la calentura que embargaba todo mi ser no hice ninguna pausa en el movimiento y tan solo lancé mi boca contra su boca y mi cuerpo entorno a él usando mis brazos como tenazas y levantándolo con ellos ligeramente mientras que en apenas un par de pasos logré estamparlo con una nueva y muy oportuna pared tras de sí. Bebiéndome sediento el pequeño quejido que dejó salir.

Mis manos se aferraron a sus estrechas y demasiado tentadoras caderas que aún seguían injustamente apresadas en aquel endemoniado retazo de tela para luego pasar enseguida a apretar ese culo enjuto que se contraía deliciosamente bajo mis menesteres mientras el dueño de ellas hacía el intento -que por suerte solo en eso quedaba-, de acallar unos bonitos y sonoros gemidos de evidente placer.

Su lengua intentaba ya sin éxito luchar contra la mía que desde que consiguió el paso no le dio tregua ni cuartel... Y me encantó que se rindiera, me encantó que cediera reconociendo mi pasión avasalladora hoy para el control.

No. De ninguna manera era dócil o sumiso, pero eso lo hacía solo mejor y mejor, porque él, teniendo realmente alguna posibilidad de lucha, decidía en cambio darme el control del placer, del dolor. Darme el control de él. Y, ¡Oh por Merlín! Que me aspen si mentía al decir que no me gustaba. El solo hecho de tener el control sobre aquel pomposo rubio que fue una espina en mi vida durante tanto tiempo me hacía tan cachondo. Me encendía y ponía como ningún otro afrodisíaco o poción antes usada. Mi sangre vibraba al recorrer mi cuerpo y la presión de la pasión hacía que el latido se amplificara y resonara fuerte contra mis propios oídos, nublando todo lo que fuera más allá de él. Él y sus movimientos insolentes. Él y sus quejiditos que quería ver, beber, grabar y duplicar. Él y sus manos inquietas que se veían presurosas por llamar mi atención y apresurar todo el proceso.

Pero no... no iba a correr como un pendejo adolescente y a solo correrse en un polvo que uno luego notaba se había terminado después de solo media hora ¡Joder que no! A esta pequeña serpiente astuta me la iba a comer -literal y metafóricamente hablando- tan lento y pausado que lo iba a enloquecer de placer... y cuando llegara el momento del éxtasis absoluto me aseguraría de que el rubio estuviera tan más allá de sus sentidos que solo fuera alguien demente de placer.

Quién sabía, quizás si jugara bien mis cartas se me diera una grata repetición y no pude evitar relamer mis propios -ahora muy hinchados- labios ante el solo pensamiento.

Un sonoro jadeo abandonó su boca cuando quité mi lengua de lo profundo de su garganta para dedicarle toda mi caliente atención a aquel delicado cuello de piel cálida y pálida que tanto llamaba mi atención. Saboreando, como si de mi último alimento se tratara, el pulso acelerado que latía contra mi lengua cuando la paseaba desde su nuez hasta su yugular, fui lamiendo como un gato su leche hasta que la demanda de la pasión se elevó y mi boca presurosa comenzó pronto a chupar y succionar tanto que dejaría a un súcubo en vergüenza en comparación.

Amé los sonidos que él luchaba por contener... y disfrutaría aún más el proceso de quitarle el pudor y el recato que hasta ahora llevaba volviéndolo loco. Tan loco como yo ya me sentía por él.

Mmm... estaba en desventaja entonces. Era hora de equiparar el contador.

Mis manos hasta ahora vagas comenzaron prontamente a amasar la carne bajo las telas finas y sudorosas. Pellizcar, tomar, sobar, acariciar. Todo movimiento complementando el siguiente. Toda una danza que amaba ejecutar.

No era arrogante... pero sin dudas nadie decía que yo era un buen amante por nada.

—P-Potter ¡Harry! Uggh... Ropa, fue... mmm... ra...

Escuchar su voz jadeante y entrecortada hizo que mi polla saltara y mis músculos se tensaran. Su voz, ¡Joder! ¡Su voz era un puto pecado!

Pero era una demanda que no pensaba cumplir aún. MI control, MI tiempo.

—Tsk, yo creo que no hurón... Draaaco —siseé después su nombre lamiendo la concha de su oído para reforzar la sexualidad que mostraba el siseo.

Él gimió. Mmm, al parecer le enciende el pársel también.

—Potter o...

Antes de que terminara de decir lo que sabía sería una amenaza vana en toda regla lo alejé apenas lo suficiente y lo giré desde los hombros de cara a la pared tomando en el mismo movimiento ambos lados del cuello de la remera y dándoles y fuerte tirón que la dejaron desgarrada colgando de él.

El sonido reverberando en el completo silencio de la habitación.

Mierda. Ese cuello... gemí porque era lo único que podía pensar al verlo tan así cerca de mí antes de solo tirarme al ras de él en su espalda y comenzar a chupar la nueva carne que se disponía ante mí. Goloso de shupar y absorber su sabor salado y picante. Anhlante como nunca de marcar su piel.

Una de mis manos aferró en sí misma los restos de tela a su espalda, logrando así que le impidiera mover libremente ambos brazos y medio gruñera de frustración en respuesta.

Hermoso.

Me moría por dejarle la piel tan inmaculada totalmente marcada por mí. No me importaba una mierda si parecía un animal en celo... tras mucha abstinencia. Quería que él fuera mío. Por completo. Esa noche no habría nada de medias tintas. Era a todo o nada... y la nada había quedado fuera de juego hacía ya buen tiempo.

Tras dejar una muy buena marca de llamativo color violeta oscuro en la base de la nuca y una pequeña mordedura rojiza en la perfecta unión del cuello y hombro derecho mi lengua fue suavizando su toque y me permití tomar lo más posible de él. Los sonidos -ahora cada vez mayores en volumen y cantidad- iban enloqueciéndome cada vez más. Pero tenía una meta.

Lamí cada vértebra y mordisqueé suavemente sus costillas.

—Ya.

Chupé fuerte sobre su coxis y en los llamativos huecos de sus caderas.

—Por favor...

Lamí de nuevo sobre el filo de aquel descarado pantalón.

—Harry. Más...

Oh sí... mucho más...

Tomé sus caderas y lo giré de nuevo hacia mí admirando el hecho de que ahora solo se dejara hacer. Tan malditamente maleable que solo quería rasgar su hermosa y fina piel. Después.

Mi boca quedando justo a la altura de su muy abultado pantalón.

Un pase de pura magia de mi mano y aquel rosado, enhiesto, duro y chorreante miembro se alzaba con orgullo frente a mí.

Él gritó. No me preocupé si fue de sorpresa o de gratitud por su liberación de confinamiento. Podría fácilmente ser un poco de ambas.

No pense más allá.

Mi boca se puso a trabajar en él de inmediato. Lamiendo la punta. Mordiendo su tallo. Chupando en su base. Metiéndolo todo y deleitándome con sus oscuros sabores hasta llegar a tragarlo hasta la misma raíz.

Ir y venir. Ir y venir.

Gemido.

Latidos.

Un grito ahogado por sobre mi cabeza.

Manos tironeando contra la tela que aún ahora las envolvía.

Jadeos y lloriqueos ahogados que solo me dejaban con ganas de más.

—Grita. Grita mi maldito nombre serpiente —dije lamiento con fuerza la pequeña protuberancia de la punta sabiendo lo sensible que uno llegaba a ser allí cuando el placer estaba por llegar.

—Grita mientras te trago hasta que mi garganta duela y solo te deje queriendo llegar más allá —susurré con la voz ronca por mi trabajo bucal actual antes de lanzarme de nuevo con todo como si fuera el más dulce manjar.

Y lo era. Joder que lo era.

El sabor fuerte y almizclado se derretía en mis papilas e inundaban mi garganta.

La textura suave y delicada de aquella piel dejaba la sensación de seda contra la humedad de mi lengua.

—¡Joder! ¡Mierdamierdamierda! Harry voy a... tengo que... uggh... ¡Harryyyy!

Mentiría si dijera que solo esas palabras no me hicieron solo querer acabar allí mismo y solo así. Por suerte para mí tenía ya práctica en contenerme... por lo menos un rato más al menos.

Su sabor fuertemente salado, picante chocó contra mi campanilla cuando tras sus primeros gritos comencé a hacerle un buen trabajo de garganta profunda que sabía en cuerpo propio como se sentía de bien. Chorro tras chorro quemó mi en boca pero yo solo sorbí una y otra vez hasta sentirlo casi desfallecer contra mí.

Rápidamente solté el miembro ahora notablemente más flácido y lo ayudé a deslizarse hacia el piso agradablemente alfombrado por la misma pared.

—Potter... eso fue...

—Shh... Aún ni he comenzado contigo rubio —dije con una sonrisa ladina mientras él abría un poco más los ojos y gemía bajito. Gratamente noté una ligera contracción en aquel miembro que tan sabroso había resultado.

Quería más.

—Gírate.

—¿Mmm?

—Gírate —volví a ordenar. Quería algo. Ahora. YA. Y me estaba impacientando de lo lindo con solo verlo yaciendo allí completamente saciado y agotado de su fuerte clímax anterior.

—Pero...

No lo dejé terminar. Con un gruñido fuerte que de seguro lo sorprendió lo tomé de las caderas y lo giré. Al segundo siguiente de conseguirlo me monté sobre sus piernas y dejé caer mi pecho contra su espalda ahora helada. Un contraste fuerte y placentero contra mi muy ardiente piel.

—Te quedas quieto pequeña serpiente.

—Potter.

—Silencio —dije firme, pero cambié de tono cuando pude sentirlo estremecerse debajo de mí, y estaba seguro de que no era un estremecimiento de placer. Estaba asustado. Me había olvidado que lo más seguro es que el maldito hurón albino nunca hubiera ido abajo antes así que decidí calmarlo un poco ya que sino se perdería todo el placer anterior bajo el miedo y no quería ni de broma eso.

—Tranquilo. No voy a follarte aún. Disfruta. Me encargaré de tu placer eso tenlo por seguro ¿de acuerdo?

—No estoy asustado Potter —gruñó por debajo.

—Lo sé, pero también he olvidado que nunca habías estado en esta posición y sé que las primeras veces puede ser difícil para uno por distintas razones.

La tensión en su cuerpo ante estas palabras se puso peor si cabe así que, resignándome un poco y puteando intensamente por dentro dije las palabras que odiaba decir.

—Mira, si quieres que pare dímelo ¿ok? Solo me iré y quedamos en paz. No tienes porqué...

—¡NO!

—Malfoy tú no...

—NO. Quiero. En verdad quiero. Es solo...

—Estás nervioso porque es algo nuevo ¿verdad? Algo nuevo conmigo por si fuera poco.

—Sí, algo así.

Tener una conversación de este estilo mientras el rubio yacía prácticamente desnudo debajo de mí con su prieto culito casi a la par de mi dura y muy necesitada polla estaba haciendo estragos en mi concentración. Pero hice lo mejor que pude.

—¿Quieres que te diga lo que se siente?

Él dudó unos segundos pero luego asintió. Su cara raspando la suave alfombra contra él.

—Mmm... La primera vez mía no fue tan buena lo reconozco. Fue caliente como el infierno pero rápida, muy rápida. No hubo preparación suficiente teniendo en cuenta que nunca nadie me había dado por el culo. Dolió. Mucho...

—No estás haciendo exactamente un buen trabajo en tranquilizarme Potter —gruñó Draco ya más fuerte y sonando tan enojado como asustado ahora.

—Lo sé, pero no dije que iba a tranquilizarte. Te estoy diciendo como fue la primera vez así para mí y lo que podría ser en alguna otra ocasión si vas con otra persona.

—¡Yo no voy a ir a que me rompa el culo un cualquiera y...!

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Entiendo. Pero puede pasar...

—No.

—Bien. Como te decía —inconscientemente una de mis manos se había trabado en una suya y hasta había entrelazado mis dedos en ella mientras la otra ahora comenzaba a acariciar sus costillas de arriba a abajo una y otra vez intentado relajarle—... Dolió, pero eso fue más que nada por la poca preparación. La preparación debería haber sido suave, lo sabes, dos dedos, luego tres, tocando ese punto que hace a uno gritar de placer —lo sentí estremecer y mi polla quiso frotarse contra él. Me contuve. Apenas—. Se empaló de una y grité —imité el movimiento firme y duro que había sentido aquella vez—. Apenas se contuvo unos segundos antes de empezar a moverse dentro de mí —balanceé un poco mis caderas probando el terreno receptivo y por suerte Draco medio gimió. Seguí con mi historia. Se estaba volviendo algo muy erótico—. Grité un par de veces de dolor pero no le dije que parara en ningún momento ya que sabía que en algún momento vendría esa parte que me haría olvidar el dolor, esperando en cierto punto a que se diera prisa —incrementé los movimientos mientras paraba para darle una lamida a la piel que tenía frente a mí. Él jadeó y se retorció—. Sí, esperé. Y de pronto él elevó un poco más mis caderas y dio una estocada que me hizo ver estrellas antes de que gritara. El maldito idiota casi me rompe de dolor pero en el momento justo casi partió mi próstata en dos y yo solo quería empezar a llorar por que pare y luego por más —me moví lento una vez más—. Levantó mi culo aún más y comenzó a cabalgarme como si no fuera a follar nunca más. Y yo gritaba una y otra vez. El placer era tanto que era casi doloroso también. Mi piel ardía y la presión en mi cuerpo era insoportable. Solo quería acabar pero a la vez no podía considerar la idea de que ÉSE placer parara. Fue tan intenso —susurré contra su oído con voz baja y ronca mientras las caricias a su piel ganaban presión—. No fue ideal. Pero fue bueno. Muy bueno. Pero yo no te lo haré así —dije lamiendo una vez más—. No. Yo voy a tomarme todo el maldito tiempo que pueda y quiera. Voy a enterrar un dedo y a girarlo y a moverlo hasta que ruegues por tener uno más. Y voy a meter el segundo y te voy a estirar disfrutando del calor que tienes dentro y moviéndolos una y otra vez. Follándote con ellos y dejándote anhelando más. Pedirás un tercero, y te lo meteré sin más. Voy a disfrutar viendo tu carne estirarse y prepararse para mí mientras mis dedos brillan de lubricante y saliva. Voy a estirarte y presionarte aún más y más. Voy a encontrar ese punto no voy a parar hasta hacerte delirar y rogar una y otra vez por más. No voy a parar hasta que ruegues por tener mi polla clavada hasta mis bolas dentro de tu hermoso, pálido y muy apretado culo sangre pura. Voy a hacerte gemir y retorcerte como una maldita perra en celo y luego voy a tomarte y a embestirte lento y profundo hasta que pidas que te dé más fuerte. Más rápido. Voy a golpear tu punto dulce y te desharás como mantequilla entre mis manos. Voy a tomar tu miembro aún mientras me clavo una y otra vez en ti y voy a apretarlo para que aguantes un poco más. Voy a hacerte enloquecer Malfoy porque voy a tomarte, voy a darte placer... y luego te volveré a tomar. Una y otra y otra vez hasta que me llegue a hartar... Pero solo si tú dices que eso es lo que quieres. Solo si tú lo aceptas.

—Sí, quiero. Joder Potter, sí quiero —jadeó el rubio ya restregándose contra el piso como la serpiente rastrera que era.

—¿Quieres el placer? ¿Aceptas el dolor?

—Sí —dijo en un tono más serio medio girándose para verme a los ojos.

Intensos. Demasiado intensos ojos de plata se clavaron en los míos hasta que pude ver su acuerdo con esto.

—Sí quiero Potter. Harry. Quiero eso. Lo acepto. Contigo. Te quiero en mí... Ahora.

Mi aliento se detuvo en mi garganta ante esas palabras. Por Merlín.

—Quiero que me prepares con tus dedos —dijo elevando una mano hacia su boca y lamiendo con la punta los dos mayores — ¡_Mierda_!—. Quiero que me estires y me hagas olvidar de quien soy. Quiero que te entierres tan hondo que ya no sepa donde empiezas tú y donde termino yo. Quiero que me hagas gritar tu nombre y solo el tuyo y quiero el placer y quiero el dolor. Lo quiero todo Griffindor... así que mejor que te pongas a ello... AHORA —dijo sonriendo de lado antes de tomar mi nuca y bajar mi boca hacia la suya en un beso tan desesperado y sucio que me hizo gruñir y apretar y morder y chupar. Todo al mismo tiempo. Y más, quería más.

Su lengua caliente y mojada bajó sobre el centro de la base de su nuca y fue bajando por su espina creando un rastro en su piel. Poco me desviaba del centro del camino, solo un mordisco por ahí y un beso por allá. No quería detenerme demasiado porque tenía un lugar mucho mejor para llegar a reclamar.

La parte de la cintura y coxis fue realmente mucho más sensible de lo que había esperado.

Draco comenzó a gemir y a culebrear como un invertebrado por el piso pidiendo algo más... lo que fuera, mientras yo solo disfrutaba de este hermosos y extraño espectáculo sin dejar de burlar su piel con lamidas por los muy llamativos huecos de la cadera o chupetear sus nalgas nacaradas y luego enseguida pasar a morder algo de piel.

El sabor de su piel iba en crescendo a medida que la pasión aumentaba.

El olor almizclado de nuestros sexos era fuerte en el aire.

¡Y todo el combo de sensaciones, olores y emociones me estaba volviendo malditamente loco!

Finalmente pude quitarme las ganas y, aprovechando que a él ya lo tenía en un charco de baba, tiernamente fui separando sus carnosas nalgas hasta dejar descubierta esa raja que contenía aquello que en este momento yo más quería.

La boca se me hizo agua de solo verlo así, ahí, a mi entera degustación... disposición.

—Po... ¿Harr...? Uggh

Silencio le hubiera dicho... pero esto era mejor.

Sin siquiera detenerme a pensarlo había bajado mi cabeza y dado una larga lamida desde la base de sus testículos hasta el final del camino. El sabor de su esencia y del sudor se mezclaban entre sí dejando al final un ligero sabor acre y picante, un sabor fuerte y puramente masculino contra mi lengua y mi boca.

Quise más.

—¿Alguna vez te han hecho el beso negro Malfoy? —dije con mi boca contra aquel pequeño y muy fruncido e hiper sensible agujero.

—N-No. Potter no irás a...

Lamida. Beso. Succión.

—Sí, si voy. Y va a gustarte te lo aseguro. Que sepas que estoy disfrutando inmensamente de esta extraña sesión Draco. Tantas primeras veces para ti me están volviendo jodidamente loco. Quiero poseerte de tantas malditas maneras que estoy seguro de que si las hiciera todas no saldrías de aquí en semanas y no podrías caminar recto y presuntuoso en meses.

Mordida.

—Sí Malfoy. Voy a lamer, morder y chupar todo este hermoso culito pálido y lechoso que tengo ante mí. Voy a adentrar mi lengua en tu agujero y vas a sentirme respirar en tu piel. Inhalar tu olor —respiré hondo—. Joder, tu olor me está poniendo a mil. Pero dime, ¿alguna vez lo has hecho tú a alguien más? ¿alguna vez has adentrado tu pícara lengua al lugar más profundo de alguien más?

—No... hombre...

—¿Mujer entonces? ¿Le has comido el culo a una mujer?

—N-No...

—Ahh, ya entiendo. Pero no, hacerle un oral a una mujer no está ni de cerca de la sensación que deja el beso negro... en ambas partes. Y mucho más lejos de la sensación que deja con un hombre.

Lamida. Apriete. Beso.

—Mmm, tan bueno. Dime lo que quieres Malfoy... Dime cuánto quieres que entierres mi lengua en ti y cuánto quieres que te chupe hasta que no puedas más que pedir por más.

—Harrrryy...

¡Y joder con el hurón! ¡El muy maldito ronroneó! ¡Ronroneó! ¡Cómo un puto gato de mierda! ¡Mierda! Al carajo con esperar que me lo pida. Necesito tenerlo. Necesito marcarlo.

Como un hombre sediento me tiré sobre él y lamí, sorbí y mamé por todo alrededor de aquel fruncido círculo de músculos hasta que los noté ir aflojándose poco a poco. Sin dar tregua ni más dilaciones mi lengua salió a la carga intentando burlar el anillo apretado que era mi única barrera hacia el mejor banquete de nunca.

Poco a poco, en cada embestida un milímetro más, fui adentrándome una y otra vez, una y otra vez... Hasta que finalmente el sabor de su carne vibró en mi interior al tiempo que yo gemía como poseso por ello.

—Uggh... ¡JODER! Sí, ahí... Ahhh

—Mmm... —tarareé contra él.

Entrar. Salir. Lamer. Chupar.

Respirar era algo completamente trivial en comparación con la hermosa degustación del banquete que me estaba comiendo.

—Ahhh, sí. Joder, sí, sí, sí. Más ¡MÁS! ¡AHÍ!

Mis manos hasta ahora solo habían estado acariciando suavemente la piel de sus cachetes mientras lo mantenía abierto y estirado para mí y para así dejarlo concentrarse solo en el placer que mi lengua y boca le daban. Pero ahora no... tenía que ir a por más. La necesidad era casi insoportable ya y si seguía así temía que iría a correrme nada más adentrarme en él. Y no, no iba a permitirme tamaña vergüenza.

Noté su miembro duro de nuevo bajo él eso solo me dio ganas de más.

Aprovechando la saliva que caía de su raja y por mi boca, fui acercando uno de mis dedos y le acaricié lo más suave que pude con él. Solo acariciar. Tentar.

Él gruñó.

—Joder Potter. Vamos...

No contesté.

Él verlo menear el culo en busca de más me había dejado inevitablemente sin habla.

Un gruñido bajo y muy ronco salió por entre mis labios.

Y en respuesta aquel dedo instigador se adentró en él mientras yo chupaba y lamía todo el camino hacia él y adentrando nuevamente la punta de vez en cuando.

—¡Más! Joder, ¡No soy una nena Potter!

—No, pero en este momento eres mi perra. Ahora cállate y disfruta hurón. Tú solo disfruta —murmuré una vez más contra su ya roja y demasiado sensible piel.

Un dedo y la punta de mi lengua.

Jadeos ahogados.

Mi lengua por completo hasta las entrañas de su ser.

Gemidos inarticulados.

Dos dedos y la carne ciñiéndolos, apresándolos.

Gruñidos bastante inhumanos.

Dos dedos y la lengua queriendo saborearlo un poco más.

Y un grito largo y ronco cuando finalmente mis dedos húmedos dieron con ÉSE lugar.

—¡Oh por...! Mierda. Oh, joder. Har-Pot... Uggh. Oh sí. Sí, sí, sí. Joder. Más. Másmásmás. Ahí, sí, ahí. Justo ahí. Mmm...

Redoblé mis embestidas y aumenté mis lamidas.

Un tercer dedo pasó como si nada. La lujuria no le dejaba ya pensar en nada más.

—Potter... Joder. Harry, oh, joder. Pa-para. Para. Voy a...

—Vente. córrete para mí mientras te como ese precioso culito aristocrático tuyo. Déjame sentir como te contraes contra mi lengua y retienes mis dedos en ti. Córrete Malfoy... Córrete, ¡Ahora!

Y el semen caliente voló con el impulso de la descarga hasta decorar la alfombra con su textura e inundar el aire con su olor mientras sus músculos se contraían entorno a mi boca y mis dedos sentían gustosos el apriete de su éxtasis.

Joder. No aguantaba más.

—Hermoso. Tan malditamente hermoso.

—Mmm...

—Voy a cogerte ahora Draco. Y vas a gritar de placer para mí. Y te va a doler y te va a encantar. Y, cuando finalmente llegues al punto de que el placer te duela te vas a correr entorno a mí una vez más —dije mientras retiraba de a uno mis dedos de él y me iba posicionando hasta quedar de rodillas tras él y él con la cabeza hundida en la alfombra y ese culo tentador elevado hacia mí.

—Potter, espera. Dame un respiro. No creo que pueda vol... ahhhh...

—Shhh... tú solo relájate. Déjame que te muestre de lo que te has perdido hasta ahora bebé.

Hice caso omiso del desliz del apodo usado. Apodo que generalmente usaba con mis amantes una vez ya estables. Joder, el maldito hurón estaba desvaratándolo todo sin siquiera saberlo.

La punta pasó ya sin problemas por todo el trabajo previo ejercido y la relajación típica post orgásmica que invadía al cuerpo tras el clímax.

Y pronto me hallé enterrado en lo más profundo de él y comencé a hacerle todo aquello que antes le había prometido hacer.

El sonido de las caderas chocando y de la humedad de los golpes era un incentivo más.

El olor intenso de nuestras actividades ya me estaba nublando el poco raciocinio que me estaba quedando.

El sabor de su piel y su propia esencia aún embargaba y nadaba por mi boca.

La visión de su pálida espalda arqueándose de placer contra mí era casi demasiado.

Pero, el sentir todo su cuerpo entorno a mí... eso me llevó al borde como ninguna otra cosa antes me pudo llevar.

Tras mucho balanceo, gemidos, ronroneos -que casi me han llevado al borde más que todo lo demás-, lamidas y algún que otro beso sucio finalmente el clímax lo tomó fuertemente una vez más haciendo que el apriete en mi polla resultara casi doloroso de aguantar. No lo hice.

El orgasmo arrasó por mi cuerpo como un tsunami del cual, ni aunque quisiera, podría salvarme.

Y no quería...

Deleitándome con el hecho de ser completamente oprimido y absorbido por él, me dejé ir gritando con evidente ferocidad su nombre como si de un mantra se tratara. Tan intenso. Tan urgente.

Tan NECESARIO.

Colapsando sobre el cuerpo inerte que tenía aún debajo la única respuesta al movimiento fue un quejido bajo. No me moví. No podría.

Todo mi cuerpo parecía absolutamente desarticulado. No me respondía ni al más mínimo movimiento. Incluso respirar se me estaba haciendo trabajoso.

El placer. El calor. El cansancio. Todo ello se lavó sobre mí dejándome enteramente a merced de un sueño inconsciente.

Y no supe más...

.

Estaba incómodo, eso fue lo primero que noté al despertar. Mi espalda se sentía helada y mi cuello dolía por haber pasado lo que parecían ser horas en una evidente mala posición.

¿Qué demonios?

¡Oh por Merlín! ¡Me había follado a Malfoy! Y no solo eso... había sido su primero... Y había sido asquerosamente fantástico ¡JODER!

Hincándome con cuidado sobre mis rodillas me fui alejando de él. Mi miembro salió ya blando de la tibia caverna en la que aún hasta ahora se había alojado.

Lo miré.

Lo vi removerse en busca de la fuente de calor que hasta ahora le había cubierto y le vi fruncir el ceño como antes de dejar que sus gestos revelasen una tristeza que no entendí seguido de un suspiro que pareció doloroso. Solo segundos después él giró su cuerpo intentando acomodarse en posición fetal.

Era hermoso.

Verdaderamente hermoso.

Y fue mío.

Fue.

No entendía porque el hecho de pensar que solo fue en tiempo pasado hacía que mi pecho se oprimiera en algo que parecía demasiado parecido a la tristeza y al anhelo. Yo no podía querer continuar follándome a Malfoy ¿verdad?

Sin dudas el aleteo en el pecho me indicó prontamente lo contrario.

Pensé en levantarme, vestirme y solo... irme.

Lo pensé, y lo quise; así que no entiendo porqué mi puto cuerpo no me responde y sigo aquí tirado como un idiota aún viendo este bello cuerpo solo yacer allí y dormir.

Yo siempre me iba luego de follar sino había arreglado nada ya de antemano. No era como si el rubio supiera como me manejaba pero igual...

No me gustaba como me estaba sintiendo.

Era demasiado.

Demasiado intenso.

Demasiado riesgoso.

¡Era el hurón por Merlín, Circe y Morgana!

Era el Slytherin rastrero.

Me paré.

Me alejé un paso.

Suspiré.

Sabía que iba a arrepentirme de esto. Lo supe antes de tirarme sobre él y lo sé ahora.

... Y de todas formas lo hice.

Volví a acercarme y pasé un brazo por debajo de su cabeza y otro por debajo de su cadera antes de levantarnos a ambos con sumo cuidado. Era pura suerte que el rubio estuviera demasiado dormido para reaccionar más allá de removerse un poco.

Nos trasladé lentamente a la cama, observando en el camino todo su cuerpo y absorbiendo con gula y lascivia todos sus rasgos.

No era normal. Estas ansias de solo despertarlo y volverlo a tomar no eran algo normal. No en mí.

Lo bajé a la cama y comencé a quitar mis brazos de él.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

Su mirada de plata líquida estaba por completo en mis propios expresivos ojos verdes.

No sé lo que vio. Tampoco supe lo que yo estaba viendo en él.

Todo era demasiado raro.

Él se movió hacia el centro de la cama. Ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Ninguna expresión reveló nada más.

Una invitación.

_'Quédate conmigo.'_

¿Lo extraño?

Era que solo quería decir que sí.

Pero mi cuerpo no se movía. Sabía que no debía. Sabía que sería mejor solo correr lo más lejos que pudiera de él. Sabía que al quedarme me estaría rindiendo a un desfile de problemas futuros no tan lejanos. Sabía eso y más. Pero no me moví. No acepté. Tampoco huí.

Una ceja pulcra y perfectamente delineada se alzó en su rostro.

Un desafío.

'¿Tienes miedo Potter?'

¡SÍ! ¡NO! ¡No lo sé! -pensé medio aterrado ante la idea de tomar cualquier decisión al respecto.

El siguiente pensamiento fue aún peor...

¿Cuándo llegué a saber qué era lo que decía con solo un gesto?

Mierda.

La decisión nunca existió ¿o sí?

Resoplé y él sonrió. Maldito bastardo manipulador.

Me acosté y él acercó su cuerpo hacia mí. Moldeándose hasta quedar de una manera tan íntima pero increíblemente cómoda que me sorprendió no sentir más deseo que el solo quedarme allí y disfrutar de la pura proximidad.

Él se relajó contra mí y dejó su cabeza caer sobre mi hombro hasta que su respiración se volvió pesada y regular.

Se había dormido.

Y ninguna palabra se dijo.

Ninguna palabra se dijo y yo me sentía como si ya estuviera atado en algo mucho más allá de lo que eta noche había esperado encontrar.

¿Lo mejor?

Al menos podría repetir esta noche una incierta cantidad de veces más. Pronto.

Una pierna rozó mi cadera y luego mi incipiente erección.

MUY pronto.

La estúpida sonrisa que se me incrustó en el rostro desde que me acosté junto a él jamás se borró. Ni siquiera cuando una vez más el sueño me reclamó. No que me importara. Estaba demasiado impaciente por solo dormirme y despertarme antes que él...

PRONTO...

* * *

**Pues bien, aquí está el final de este minific Drarry =D ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Caliente? ¿Pobre? ¿Tonto?**

**Espero realmente que les haya gustado y ya nos leeremos en otros. Ando trabajando ya en algunos OS así que pueden esperarse algunos pronto ok? **

**Besos y cuídense.**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
